


A Watchful Eye Behind The Mask

by MariaH (Callyfer07)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, He probably took the E too, I write them different from each other, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Fundy, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Nihachu, Mentioned Quackity, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Pogtopia, The election, Unreliable Narrator, Wilbur is so gosh darn cool, because I think Schlatt is so much more petty, besides the sometimes lack of morals, but that's just Wilbur, he took the L, l'manberg, manburg, mentioned punz, than we give him credit for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/MariaH
Summary: Wilbur Soot was a man of many mysteries, but if there was one thing Dream was sure about, then it was to never underestimate him.When he met Wilbur the first time, he got the impression of a kind young man, a musician in mind and a caretaker at heart.But he saw the sharpness in his gaze. Saw the sleeping dragon, the darkness in his eyes, and shivered. This was someone he shouldn't provoke needlessly.orWhat does Dream think of Wilbur? And all the chaos that came upon the server after his arrival?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	A Watchful Eye Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, FINALLY! It is finished! It took me too darn long to write this and I'm so miffed that I didn't do so a few weeks ago.  
> This is a piece I wanted to write for a while, because honestly, Wilbur, as a character, is so very, very interesting to me. (More on that in the end notes)  
> Anyway, keep in mind that this is written in Dream's perspective! Unreliable Narrator galore!  
> Have fun reading!

Wilbur Soot was a man of many mysteries, but if there was one thing Dream was sure about, then it was to never underestimate him.  
  
He worked on every project with a care that should be revered, each one a symphony of their own might.  
  
When Dream met him the first time, he got the impression of a kind young man, a musician in mind and a caretaker at heart. He resolutely stood by Tommy, standing up to what he dubbed his little brother. That was the impression he gave everyone.  
  
But Dream saw the sharpness in his gaze. He saw the sleeping dragon, the darkness in his eyes, and shivered. This was someone he shouldn't provoke needlessly. The only comfort was that this was his land, and not Wilbur's. Dream didn't know what games the other would have played and he was glad that their interactions were never in places of Wilbur's domain.  
  
More so after he conducted the needed research.  
  
The Editor gave him chills. Words without any sense, images of questionable origin, songs with hidden messages - a story untold.  
  
In his own words, it left him _cold_.  
  
And that was only the beginning of his career.

Games played with his followers, they were a common occurence for many people. But Wilbur made it into an art form. A symphony of despair. What he saw made Dream feel dread in the bottom of his stomach, he couldn't imagine how these people had felt, playing right into the hands of this trickster god. All for his own amusement.  
He was glad that they started to rebel.  
  
He always kept Wilbur's acquaintance with both Philza and Technoblade in mind. Always. Even alone, they could bring up shivers on the most experienced spines. A seasoned survivalist, standing up to countless monsters and horrors and a fighter reaching the status of a blood god through sheer will and his sword. It was nothing to scoff at.  
  
Sifting through countless of footage, hours upon hours wasting nights away to get to the bottom of the other's hidden nature, it was driving him mad. _At least he would be prepared if anything were to happen_ , that's what he told himself. He was both relieved and worried, when something did.  
  
A small drug cartel, at the edge of his land. _How cute_. That's what everyone thought. _"_ _Oh, it's just Tommy and Wilbur messing around."_ His mind screeched to a halt, when he heard those words for the first time. _Tommy_ _ **and Wilbur**_ ** _?_**   
  
What kind of interest did the trickster have in Tommy? The kid was downright unremarkable, with no notable achievements under his belt. He didn't come anywhere near the skills of the likes of Punz in combat or the might of building Nihachu displayed. _So why..?_  
  
His next thought shocked him. _Is Wilbur going to mold him into something more?_ He knew that their meeting here in his land wasn't the first time, it had been back at the lands of SMP Earth. A small alliance, nothing anyone had been afraid of at the time - that fear had been reserved for the Antarctic Empire.  
  
But they still upheld contact? Dream just knew, he had to vanquish _whatever this was_ at its roots, before it would fester too far.  
  
_And then it did._  
  
Wilbur might not be the best in combat, but he could corral people with words alone. He build himself a nation with loyal followers, with _Tommy_ by his side, as his general and vice president.  
  
Every word Dream shared with Wilbur in his _negotiations_ made his skin crawl. The glint in his eyes made him grit his teeth. He looked honest enough, but Dream knew what layed in wait, deep down. This was a game to him. A stage play, just amusing enough for him to participate. High on the power from controlling another set of followers.  
  
_He had to stop this._  
  
Dream threatened them with _everything_ he came up with. It was an all-out war against a budding revolution, which only felt loss - day after day, fight after fight.  
  
Death. Destruction. Even betrayal. He pulled out all of his repertoire and yet it wasn't enough. They were so _inspired_ by his words, they readily fought tooth and nail, until it was the only things they had left.  
  
It was a child's most prized possessions that were the cause for a peace treaty. He allowed it. _Why did he allow it?_

Tommy was controlled by his anger, which would have been his demise, if it weren't for the discs. Discs that held no value to Dream, but did to Tommy - and in turn, Wilbur. And he gave them up so readily for the promise of his nation's independence.  
  
His presence was growing, he could feel it. Was it Wilbur's doing? Or did the trickster not realise that he was losing power to his vice president, his _second in command._ Maybe. He left the Dream Smp more readily after that. He needed the thrill of exploring and the peace of quieter waters to finally be able to _think_.  
  
He didn't like Wilbur being in charge of his own country, much less anywhere near his own, but there was nothing he could do. He signed that peace treaty willingly, he now had to stick with it. He still remained aware of what was happening, even if he wasn't physically present.  
  
It seemed that Wilbur took a step back too. Dream huffed, _probably because there wasn't anything to excite him anymore._ That so called _Pet War_ was interesting in some ways. Tommy, and later Fundy, took the initiative to help Nihachu, while in a fight with Sapnap over pets. That had been amusing in hindsight, when he heard the full story.  
  
But it did catch his eye - Tommy was really starting to amass power, even if he didn't realize it. He might be vice president, but his word was as good as Wilbur's. Dream might have started to see the reason the trickster had taken to him in the first place.  
  
He kept an eye on the kid, so it was no surprise to him, when he saw the low anger and annoyance rise in Wilbur's demeanor. Stealing glances at his second, a twitch of his eye here, too long of a stare there.  
  
And then he went and announced an election. Dream knew exactly why Wilbur did it. It wasn't about _democracy_ or _the will of the people_ , he just wanted to show Tommy his place. That _Wilbur_ is the one with power and he was _second_. Not the best, but _second_.  
  
That didn't sit well with Dream, but openly challenging him hadn't been an option. But other parties joining in? Now that gave him an idea...  
  
The banishment of JSchlatt seemed ages ago. The man might annoy him sometimes, but there was one thing he was useful in and that was business. The charisma was practically rolling off every word he spoke, there was no surprise as to how he always rose in capital prowess. Dream would never admit it as having been intimidated by his charm, but cutting off a root of problems, before it could fester into disaster.  
  
_And that did so much good with Wilbur_ , he thought sourly. He would endorse Schlatt and make sure that it wasn't the trickster that would win the election. But the banished man struck a fuse, when he tried to negotiate with Dream for more advantages and opportunities at every damn turn.  
  
It pissed him off and the goat knew it. Savored it. He was so smug, it was practically all over his face. And he couldn't do anything about it, because Schlatt knew that Dream needed him. At least he only had to hide the frustration from his voice, the mask fortunately took care of his face.  
  
When he returned to the Dream Smp, he once again kept himself in the shadows, overseeing these events with a watchful eye. With both Pog2020 and Schlatt2020 on the running board, there were the surprising additions of Coconut2020, Nihachu and Fundy, and Swag2020, Quackity and George.  
  
Nihachu and Fundy running for leadership made sense on the avenue that their budding friendship grew in his and the war's absence. Wilbur was quite irritated that their support wasn't with him - he had been their leader, after all. But Dream saw it from a mile away, Fundy was rebelling and coming into his own. Good for him.  
  
But Quackity? With George? That came out of nowhere. Alex was a recent addition to the server, but he knew what kind of guy he was. He would love to win, but Dream doubted that the candidate would fully commit.  
  
But George? Where the hell did that come from? Was he just bored now that Sapnap and him were doing things on their own? Punz, the third member of the team that had fought against the revolution, was a lone wolf. If Dream wasn't there to connect them, neither George nor Punz would bother.  
  
Weird, that.  
  
Pre-election speeches and debates were nothing new, the rules were standard too.  
The date was set, the rivalry was on.  
With bated breath, they all watched on. The tension rose and bets were placed. Days before the election,a few words would exchange.  
  
_Coalition governments are allowed,_ Dream realised as a mischievous smile grew on his face, _Alexis' words actually have merit. That's dangerous for you, Wilbur._ It seemed that the trickster knew it too, but he didn't bother saying anything about it. Arrogant in his victory. That would be his downfall.  
  
The announcement was quite the shock for everyone. The coalition won by one percent against Wilbur. How frustrating that must be. Dream was left with glee, he almost wanted to celebrate. Almost. _Revoke their citizenship,_ Dream wondered with scrunched up eyebrows, _that had never happened before. But that.._  
  
He watched the Exiled run for their lives, Wilbur even injured. _That left them practically banished._ Dream wondered in astonishment as he fixed his mask on his face, _Schlatt, what are you doing?_  
  
This..This wasn't right. Only days went by and already what had been left of L'manburg was falling into pieces. The walls taken down, the flag burned to ashes- Fundy was switching sides to be a spy, but was that really it, if the only one in the know was the first traitor himself?  
  
Tubbo, it seemed, would also take on the role of a mole. It must be quite hard on the kid, having to operate under such hard a grip as Schlatt's. But unlike Fundy, he was in actual contact with _Pogtopia_. Tommy named them that, Dream thought about that with mirth. _Wilbur, your control is slipping._  
  
Dream kept inventory on all other former citizens of L'manberg and- yep, they were acting exactly how he expected them to. All of them were people that could hold their own, even alone. But they put too much trust into Wilbur. Without him, they were acting like chicken without their heads. Too focused on bringing back their herder to realise that they could use their own brains.  
  
Alas. Why did he think bringing back Schlatt was a good idea? He's literally destroying the work of months in merely a few days. From both sides of the war! Dream hated it. Hated him.  
  
Talking with George was hopeless. His friend had become such a yes-man to every word the goat said, Dream felt like puking. And he would certainly not talk with Alexis, that would be futile as well.  
  
Neutral parties here, wildcards there. None that he could fully trust to do the expected. What could he do? Well, it seemed that the rebels had an idea of their own.  
  
When word got out that Technoblade had stepped foot in the Dream Smp, chaos and uncertainty festered in many hearts. A few cheered, a few despaired, Schlatt pretended to be unaffected and claimed him to be a spy. Which, no. Just no. You can't play that card with a raging anarchist with no respect for any form of government.  
  
Technoblade joined the rebels, which was expected. The reasons were the afore-mentioned and the lust for a good fight. As long as he was in the team with the minority, he would fight as his heart desired.  
  
It was quite surprising to see that it was Wilbur that didn't trust the newcomer. _Then why did he come- oh._ _I see,_ a grin that mirrored his mask's etched itself into Dream's face, _It wasn't you that contacted him. It was Tommy._  
  
And yet he still thought of himself as inferior to the trickster. Still the _second in command_ in a rebellion made out of three people. Really. If it's because of the gear, Dream could help them out easily. And maybe pledge his alliance in the same breath. Yes, that could work.  
  
He wrote a letter and put it into a chest that had been filled with so many rarities, he could see Tommy practically drooling all over it. And to sweeten the deal, he put his most prized crossbow into the mix too. And it's all for Tommy. Oh, Wilbur would be so displeased, but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was his gift, after all. A short meeting with Techno also ensured him his position as an informant and sponsor. Exactly like he wanted.  
  
The conflict raged on, more people were properly taking sides. Punz, he could fully understand, was in a position much like Techno. He didn't care, so long as it was a good fight. The rest of the former L'manbergians also silently expressed their alliance to their former leaders, which, interestingly enough, might be the reason for the Blade to switch sides. Funny, that.  
  
Being honest with himself, that scuffle around the Eiffel Tower had been quite amusing, even more so with Techno and him on the same team.  
  
_Wilbur- actually, how is he?_ He hadn't conversed with the man for a while now.. And why was there a tunnel leading directly into Pogtopia? Who thought that this was a good idea, you almost blew your cover! _Ah, Tommy,_ Dream sighed dejectedly, _of course, it's Tommy._  
  
Dream watched on, hiding in the shadows, as Schlatt and his subordinates inspected the tunnel. Tubbo was masterfully lieing through his teeth. Who gave the kid classes to lie like that? He should talk with him sometime in the future.  
  
He shot Tommy a message, but didn't get a response. That wasn't a good sign. Minutes later, he saw the kid rush by him and mounting his horse. He was decked out in the armor he gifted, which made him raise his eyebrows. Tommy only ever wore it, when he was about to do something that would put him at risk.  
  
He's threatening to blow up the statue? _Why was he- oh, clever boy!_ He gritted his teeth into a sharp grin, _a diversion to keep them from finding your hideout! Why does Wilbur never come up with things like this?_  
  
Jschlatt was gloating as he walked around, only absent mindedly greeting Dream as he stood back.  
  
Tommy might not be the best at it, but he's got the spirit. And it was working too and that's what counted. But.. He's shaking, isn't he? Dream shared a look with the kid and he took in his hollow face. Tommy was trying to hide it with anger, but Dream knew. He knew, something was going on for that child's despair to simmer.  
  
_"Can I speak with you? Privately?"_  
  
Dream thought Wilbur's words over, before agreeing and making his way to the hideout. Something wasn't right. And he didn't like the tone of those words at all. Wilbur and he hadn't talked _privately_ since the end of the war.  
  
A festival to celebrate democracy? Dream didn't bother hiding his snort, that was downright hilarious. JSchlatt? Saying positive things about democracy? But Wilbur was serious... No, he was desperate. Distraught from the loneliness. _Paranoid_.  
  
_"Do you think we're the bad guys?",_ Wilbur's voice cracked. Curious.  
  
He denied it, of course. Not necessarily because they're allies, it was actually true. Revolutionaries fighting against an elected dictator, nothing wrong with that. But it seemed that the goat's mocking actually got under his skin. That's.. That's dangerous.  
  
_"I_ _think that.."_ He had to word his answer carefully. Wilbur was on the brink of falling. Where to, he wasn't sure. But it could into his favor. _"_ _I think that.. Sometimes a ruler is unfit.. And that calls for..._ **_Problems."_**  
  
_"I think you would enjoy there being conflict between Manburg and Pogtopia...",_ Wilbur shot back. Dream immediately went to retort, but was cut off before he could even start. _"-_ _And I'm here to facilitate that!"_

A lull ran in their conversation, both waiting for the other's response. Dream didn't know what to think. It was clear that the stress was getting to his former enemy, but he didn't expect to see it to this degree. He tried to convey his thoughts amicably, but it seemed that Wilbur had other ideas.  
  
_"I understand you have a lot of TNT."_  
  
That made him perk up. Really? He's out for destruction? He wanted it all destroyed and left in ashes. Even what had once been his own pride and more a few months ago.. _No, Wilbur isn't stressed because of his exile_ , Dream's eyes widened at the realisation, _he's stressed, because he's lost all his power._  
  
_"I do..",_ he was sure that the other could practically hear the smile that was growing on his lips, _"_ _I have a bit."_  
  
This was falling into his favor at a degree he didn't expect, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse into its mouth.  
  
_"Where do you want to meet me?",_ he said in response.  
  


_"No, no Dream- don't give it to him!",_ Tommy chimed into their conversation, concern all over his voice. He must have heard this whole mad tirade, before Wilbur came to him. This had to have been going on for a while now, but the kid never noticed.  
  
_"Tommy, Tommy it's to-"_ , Dream wanted to explain it to him so very badly. But in the volatile state Wilbur was in, the masked man didn't know in what way the rebel would take his backlash out. He decided to amend his words and relented, _"..I have to."_   
  
He arrived at the entrance of the rebels base.  
  
_"Tommy, what you don't understand-",_ Wilbur cut in quite flippant as he looked at his second, _"Dream only gave you that gear, so_ ** _you_ **_can cause this conflict. You see?"_ , he raved, throwing his hands around as if they would cement his points, _"This is what it's all about! Dream doesn't want us to win, Dream just wants both Pogtopia and Manburg to be weak. That's it!"_  
  
Dream chose to stay silent for this moment, opting to gather more information. Even in the words of a madman was a hint of truth.  
  
_"And Dream! I'm- I'm not scolding you on that, that's smart! Nothing can get past you, so I'm here to help you!"_ , he carried on unperturbed with his downright mad ramblings, while Tommy watched on with a stricken face, _"Both Manburg and Pogtopia will be nothing more!"_  
  
Dream mulled over the impromptu speech, before scrunching up his nose. _"I...you're saying Manburg.",_ he tried to clarify, his eyes drew closer. Wilbur was really cutting all his losses. He couldn't believe it.  
  
_"Well, that's what it's called.",_ Wilbur answered back quietly, a sly smile dancing on his lips.  
  
_"I_ ** _do_ **_want Manburg and Pogtopia to be nothing and more-"_

If there was one thing Dream wanted to go back to, it was the small time of peace that had been between the treaty and the election.  
  
As chaotic the short war of the pets had been, it gave everyone the feeling of normality back. The quiet peace of before the chaos. Everyone sighed out in relief that it was finally over. The peace treaty was called that for a reason that many, even his own allies, had opted to ignore weeks later. But not him.  
  
His voice softened at his next words, _"-and I want_ _ **L'manberg**_ _to be..something."_  
  
Tommy questioned his decisions and morals, as one should, yet Dream still answered the questions as truthfully as possible. And being very vague about it. His thoughts were hard to articulate on that matter, but it seemed that Wilbur unfortunately took it completely wrong.  
  
_"-If I'm taking power again, I will be ambitious, Dream! Let me blow it up! Destroy it all!",_ Wilbur's voice echoed in breathy laughs.  
  
_Wilbur, you have been losing power the moment you endorsed Tommy,_ Dream grimaced underneath his mask, _And you know it. You're raging through your friends, allies and enemies all the same, finally doing something against that loss of strength._  
  
Tommy was trying his damned hardest to get his friend away from the edge, but Dream could see that it would all be for nothing. He's long gone now. And won't come back, until _at least_ after his symphony has come to a satisfying end. Satisfying to him in particular.  
  
_"Dont come-"_ , Tommy was becoming desperate now. Dream had weighed his options. Supporting and, in turn, keeping an eye on the madman would give him more favour than siding with Tommy, as sad as it sounded. He finally stepped out of his hiding spot.  
  
"And he arrives from the shadows.", Wilbur's eyes were cold and his smile was stretched far too wide to be called one. The trickster looked at him, pleased with himself, "Hello, Dream."

Dream didn't have to look at him to know that his descend into madness was far more apparent on his face than he would like to see. Was it the trickster? Or the Editor? Whatever it was, it was mad.  
  
_"Thank you."_ , The man answered, Dream only tilted his head in contemplation. There was an air of coldness around him that definitely did no come from the weather. It was a warm night, but Wilbur was the exact opposite.  
  
Tommy's words turned from desperate into determined, quite inspirational too. Dream had been right, the kid was turning into someone to be respected. An actual general instead of a pretender. He would look forward to his career.  
  
_"Tommy, I'll have to intervene."_ , Dream said with false regret in his voice and he stepped between the two brothers? Friends? ...Allies?  
  
Wilbur's mad grin only sharpened in his periphery as he looked at the child.  
  
Dream did feel the guilt gnawing at him, when he had to step into their stand-off. He couldn't allow Tommy to injure Wilbur, not with this budding working relationship. Beneficial for both parties, with full knowledge about what the other could lose. Or, well, what Wilbur would lose. Dream could only profit.  
  
But Tommy carried on, saying things that only a child could believe. Things that showed that he hadn't seen all the horrors of the world. And yet it didn't seem to matter. He could corral hundreds of people with speeches like these. Dream was truly astonished and a smile was tugging at his lips. He was once again quite thankful for his mask. But..  
Wilbur's only response was a chuckle.  
  
He didn't take Tommy seriously.  
  
_"Dream, thank you very much!",_ the trickster looked towards the masked one, telling him with a boastful smile.  
  
_"If you need any help.",_ he responded quietly, promptly trying to ignore the bashful and cowed look on the kids face. The gears in his head were already whirring for future plans, _"Just let me know."_ And he disappeared into the night. The symphony was coming to a crescendo.  
  
Wilbur was a very, very dangerous man that shouldn't be provoked needlessly.  
  
_This_ was why.

**Author's Note:**

> If you understand the easter egg that I linked with the whole "trickster god Wilbur" idea, you deserve a cookie.
> 
> On another note, my thought process on this;
> 
> Wilbur is such an interesting character to me, even more so after what had been the peak that was the war.
> 
> When the Corruption Arc hit, I was browsing through Twitter and found this interesting tweet talking about an Editor!Wilbur.. Which peaked my interest. To say that I was overjoyed would undermine the feeling I had felt.
> 
> In fact, everything I have written in this oneshot, up until the parts that go into the Corruption Arc, were actually based on what I was starting to theorize and when recent events hit (aka last friday), I was both exstatic and, like I said, pretty salty. No one is going to believe me, when I say that I saw the darkness in Wilbur from a mile away... Ahhh, the torture.
> 
> But it is such great story telling,,  
> For what is going to happen tomorrow (ahhh!) and following it, I theorize that the factions will split again. Techno is definetly staying with Wilbur, I'm betting on it. That also makes a great af team-up (Wilbur, Techno, Dream) and it has me exstatic-  
> Please do tell me your theories, I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
